


响尾蛇男人

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 乱七八糟流黄文，主桃包，盾冬打酱油，有迷奸行为，半强迫吧，有桃性转部分，不过只是一眨眼。总字数一万♡希望喜欢♡
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	响尾蛇男人

响尾蛇男人

day 1  
夜幕降临时，他已经精疲力尽了。于是他也很快反应过来，他应该改变行走的时间。

day 2  
夜间赶路比白天赶路轻松许多，小背包里的水果干瘪了很多。  
穿越整片沙漠大约需要半个月的时间，匆忙中食物只来得及带上一点点，临行前山姆还派人偷偷塞给了他一个装着水果和水的背包。  
塞巴斯蒂安并不后悔踏上这段让他身败名裂的，甚至可能无法生还的旅程。山姆有时会调侃他过于愚忠，但是这次不那么一样。  
单薄瘦弱的男孩坐在与他格格不入的高大王座上时，蓝色的眼睛里是闪烁的坚毅与决心，但塞巴斯蒂安在旁边的幕帘后暗暗地担心着这个男孩的安全。  
他必须活着穿越这片沙漠，带来斯隆的军队，只有这样，才可以拯救这个年轻的孩子。  
夜间的沙漠并不算黑暗，天边始终泛着淡淡的红光。星星像沙子一般撒在天空之中。塞巴斯蒂安少有抬头仰望星空的时候，他一直在埋头赶路，甚至忘记为自己祈祷。

day 3  
塞巴斯蒂安坐在石头下把剩下所有的食物分成了十二份，差不多就是每天吃三口的份量。水分蒸发的速度快得不可思议，葡萄几乎变成了葡萄干，而水壶里的水也只剩下了小半壶。  
他舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，咽下了一口唾沫，把食物收回了背包里。  
他走得太过匆忙，只能带上这点行李，连夜跋涉才绕开了卫兵。  
按照地图上指示的方向，最近的一个湖泊，需要走一天半的路程。

day 4  
起了很大的风，沙子吹进了他的衣服褶皱间、头发里、耳朵里、指甲里，连睫毛上，也粘上了一层沙子。  
水喝完了，高温与风沙快速地蒸发着所有的水分，他的嘴唇上起了厚厚的一层白皮，脸庞也干枯粗糙得像砂纸。  
塞巴斯蒂安只能靠着近乎干瘪的水果来摄取水分。  
晚上时，他把扯成条状的衬衣挂在背包后面，试图能获取一些水分。  
只有那么一点点，但聊胜于无。  
湖泊也不远了。

day 5  
那是一片咸水湖。  
湖边的盐渍白花花地反射着阳光，刺眼得让人几乎睁不开眼睛。  
湖边只有半环的矮山与撒落一地的石头。  
塞巴斯蒂安在湖边的石头上坐下，舔了舔快要出血的嘴唇。  
石头边有一点点耐盐碱的低矮灌木，圆圆的灰绿色硬叶间还带着刺，只有骆驼才能以它们为食。  
他开始苦闷起来，害怕自己走不出去，救不了那个小小的国王。  
“想喝水吗？”一个声音突然在塞巴斯蒂安的前面响起。

那是一条灰白色的响尾蛇，尾巴高高翘着，沙沙地响个不停。  
“想喝水吗？纯净的水，足够你喝上一辈子的水，还有甜美多汁的水果。”响尾蛇吐着信子嘶嘶地说道。  
塞巴斯蒂安的喉结上下滚动了一下，但喉咙里却没有一丝津液，里面干燥得像要冒火。  
“想。”塞巴斯蒂安回答道。  
“凡事都是有条件的，亲爱的男孩。”蛇又吐了吐信子，“只要你把你背包里的那封信交给我，我就带你去水源。”  
“走开！”塞巴斯蒂安站了起来，向蛇说道，“我不需要你的恩惠，我也明白你是魔鬼派来的使者，想要诱惑我背叛国王。但我绝对不会答应你！”  
蛇冷笑了一下，离开了。

day 6  
夜间时飘起了浓雾，它拯救了干涸得头晕目眩的塞巴斯蒂安。他把所有能用的布料木棍之类的东西挂在了水壶前，而自己裸身睡在巨石的阴影下，直到天亮时才收起那些东西。这也让他不得不在白天赶路。  
接到的水并不多，大约也就四五口，塞巴斯蒂安谨慎地把塞子塞进，以防蒸发走一点一滴。  
在他穿好衣服时，余光突然瞄到了一条灰白色的蛇，匍匐在他夜里睡过的巨石下。  
塞巴斯蒂安立即抽出腰间的短刀，转身看向巨石下方。  
但那里什么也没有了。  
“可怜的侍卫长大人，你只要把信交给我，你就可以成为新国王的公爵了，那时不仅仅是水与果腹的食物，还有绵延的土地、无数的子民、数不尽的税收与所有贵族女孩的青睐，这些都将属于你。”  
蛇再次出现在了塞巴斯蒂安右侧的余光里，它看起来就像一个虚幻的投影。  
“闭嘴。”塞巴斯蒂安说道，“不管魔鬼再如何花言巧语也无法动摇我对罗杰斯国王的忠诚。我劝你还是省些口舌，也让我清净一会儿吧。”  
“你的愚忠简直无法理解。”蛇又出现在了他左边的脚边。“还是说你畏惧于上帝的惩罚？”  
塞巴斯蒂安开始打定主意，不再理睬这条响尾蛇了。他把它当成是撒旦在他心里的投影，只要他无视它的声音，时间久了它就会自知没趣离开了。

day 7  
蛇并没有离开，它一直如影随形地出现在塞巴斯蒂安的余光里，喋喋不休地引诱他。  
“你叫这个玩意儿面包？”蛇在他吃饭时嘲笑道，“那只是灰色的面粉块而已，它快要把你的嘴唇黏在一起了，你还要继续吃这种猪食吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安依旧让自己装聋作哑着。  
“不如你给我看一下信里的第三句话怎么样？我将送你一块烤牛肋排，还有一加仑的葡萄汁。”  
但这诱惑依旧没有用，塞巴斯蒂安只是埋头咬着手中的灰色面粉块。

…  
day 9  
他如以往那样无视了响尾蛇的诱惑，但是这次，它不是在他的余光中出现了。  
它靠近了他，身体冰凉的像冰块一样，让塞巴斯蒂安打了个激灵。它爬上了塞巴斯蒂安的手腕，沿着他的手臂向上攀爬，在他把它抓住前，就已经来到了他的肩膀。  
响尾蛇缠在塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀上，冰凉的尾巴不时扫到他腋窝敏感的皮肤上。  
下一刻，它变成了一个女人，落进了塞巴斯蒂安的怀里。  
她有着暗金色的波浪长卷发，湖水一般深蓝的眼睛，高挺的如同雪山堆砌的鼻梁，丰润粉红的嘴唇，过于白皙皮肤在沙漠耀眼的光芒之下反射着钻石闪烁一般的光芒。她只裹了一条蛇皮纹路的灰色长纱，裸露出的肢体矫健结实，美得几乎让人睁不开眼睛。  
她伸出两条雪白的胳膊，揽住了塞巴斯蒂安的脖子，把自己的脸拉近了他，几乎是鼻尖抵着鼻尖，塞巴斯蒂安能嗅见她身上的恶毒的香味，还带着魔鬼翅膀上的硫磺味。  
“答应我，好吗？”女人的声音低哑得近乎于男性，“只要你说出一个‘好的’，我便属于你，让你拥有更甚于天堂的快乐。”她这么说着，把手盖在了他的裤裆上，手指并不纤细，上面筋脉骨节分明，带着一种难以忽视的力量感。她抓住了他裤子里的阴茎与睾丸，在她宽大的掌心里轻轻揉动。  
他必须承认，他很想吻她。那粉色的薄薄的上唇与丰厚性感的下唇张合的时候，几乎把他的灵魂从身体里抽了出来，甚至让他的浑身陷入了麻木中。  
塞巴斯蒂安舔了舔干裂嘴唇，脑子里又浮现了那个小小的国王。拥抱着他的女人身体柔软而冰凉，让他困倦而舒适，但是他还是得让她离开……哪怕得罪于她。  
史蒂夫正在等着他的援军，那个头发金色璀璨得像金子一样，眼睛蓝得纯净无瑕的男孩正在等着别人拯救他的生命。他不能……  
“不……”声音从他的喉咙里飘了出来。  
下一秒，她消失了。

……  
day 13  
响尾蛇在这五天里再也没有出现过了，她像是因为自己容貌被不知好歹的男人侮辱的公主那样负气而离开。  
塞巴斯蒂安松了一口气，他的旅途安静了许多，而且越往北方走，温度便越低了，沙漠上有低矮稀疏的草出现，也有一些小小的浅浅的池塘。  
他的速度比他预计的快上不少，沙漠的尽头已经在只剩下了一天的行程了。

塞巴斯蒂安在黄昏时刻醒来。  
手腕胳膊与腋窝传来的疼痛让他一瞬间就皱紧了眉头。  
“嘶——”他在疼痛中睁开了双眼，下一刻意识到自己的双手被绑住挂在什么东西上面，脚掌勉强可以贴到地方，但脚腕也被绑住了。  
四下里全是金色的沙丘，远比他一路走来的沙漠更为荒凉干燥，空气中像是没有一滴水分，而就在他的脚边，放着一个瓦罐，里面盛满了清水。  
他吞了口唾沫，滚烫的高温让他像一块铁板上的烤肉一样，汗水顺着肌肉脉络往下流，浸透了他的衣服。  
塞巴斯蒂安努力扭回头看了看，他被挂在一棵枯死的胡杨木上，地面的沙子烫得他赤裸的脚掌疼痛难忍，但抬起来又会让浑身的重量落在酸疼发麻的手腕上。  
他浑身上下只剩下了一件内裤，其他衣服与行李在不远处，被沙子掩埋着。  
“你这几天看起来过得很不错。”响尾蛇的声音从不远处的沙丘之后响起。  
接着，塞巴斯蒂安在滚动的热浪中看见了一个身影，从沙丘之后慢慢走出来。  
那并非是人，他一眼就看了出来。  
他的身影高大得像棵胡杨，影子在沙丘上拖了斜斜的一道长痕，沙面在他的身后如同水纹一般漾开，那灰色的蛇类的下半身在沙丘之上游曳前进。  
塞巴斯蒂安的声音噎在了喉咙里，半天后才慢慢地出了气。  
“你又试图用这种手段劝服我吗？”他对站在他面前的半蛇半人问道。  
男人有着一头暗金色的短发，湖蓝的眼睛深邃迷人，脸上道道轮廓线条分明是南边年少的国王史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
但男人像是没有听懂塞巴斯蒂安的话，“劝服？不，我才不打算继续和你浪费口舌。”  
“那你顶着国王的脸为了什么？试图威慑我吗？”塞巴斯蒂安冲他扬了扬下巴说道。  
男人似乎吃了一惊，“我顶着他的脸？哦，他与我长得一模一样是吗？”  
他这般说着，凑近了塞巴斯蒂安。他挡住了阳光，身上散发着冰冷的温度，让塞巴斯蒂安稍微好受了一些。  
于是塞巴斯蒂安在被曝晒的晕眩中回过神来，又仔细地看了看眼前的人。不，不一样，史蒂夫.罗杰斯的头发要更为金黄璀璨一些，眼睛中也带有一丝绿色，脸也窄一些……虽然那可能只是没成长完全的原因。  
男人从身后拿出了一个玻璃杯，俯身从瓦罐中舀了一杯清水，抵到了塞巴斯蒂安干裂的嘴唇边。  
“来吧，帮我打开信封，我会缓解你的饥渴。”  
塞巴斯蒂安很想朝他脸上啐一口痰，但是他的嘴里喉咙里已经一滴水分都没有了。  
“痴心妄想，愚蠢的魔鬼。”他干哑着嗓子说道。  
魔鬼把杯口压在了塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇上，“你可以称呼我为克里斯.埃文斯，毕竟地狱里的魔鬼多了去了。”说着，他缓缓倾斜水杯，清凉的水细细地流进了塞巴斯蒂安的嘴里。  
他没法控制住喉咙本能的吞咽，甘洌的清水宛如救世读音一般抚慰过他几乎干裂的身体，越来越多的水涌入嘴中，塞巴斯蒂安也忍不住大口吞咽了起来，更有多余的，从他的嘴角溢出，低落在沙漠上，升腾起一缕一缕的白烟。  
一杯水倒了个干净，克里斯拿开杯子时，塞巴斯蒂安还在意犹未尽地舔舐着嘴唇。  
克里斯捏着他的下巴，带着怜悯地望着他摇了摇头，“可怜的小家伙。”  
下一刻，更多的水从天而降，将塞巴斯蒂安与近在毫厘的克里斯浇湿了个顶透。清凉的舒适感铺满全身，塞巴斯蒂安畅快地喘了口粗气，他现在几乎开始怀疑魔鬼的目的了。  
“我不会帮你打开的。”他说道，“无论如何。”  
克里斯没有回应他这句话，动作变得难以预料起来。

魔鬼上前拥抱住了他，那让塞巴斯蒂安惊诧不已，他甩了下肩膀，试图脱开克里斯冰冷的怀抱，但被缚住的双手双脚让他无法行动，而克里斯的双臂也收紧了，将他扼在怀中。  
“你这是想干什么？！”塞巴斯蒂安皱紧了眉头问道。  
“干我早就想干的事。”克里斯说罢，凑了上去，冰凉的唇瓣一下子就贴在了他的嘴唇上。  
塞巴斯蒂安一下子反应了过来，张开嘴狠狠地咬住了克里斯的嘴唇，尖锐的犬齿戳进了克里斯下唇肉里，血腥味瞬间在两个人的唇齿之间弥漫开来。  
但克里斯仍然没有丝毫松口的意思，他闭着眼睛，任由塞巴斯蒂安咬着他的嘴唇，像是在全神贯注地与他接吻。但与此同时，环住塞巴斯蒂安的腰肢的右手往上抬起，抚摸着他的脊骨，一直到达他的后颈才停留下来。  
克里斯用右手的虎口扼住了塞巴斯蒂安的脖子，强有力的拇指像索命的铁钩，狠狠地摁在他的喉咙上。被哽住的痛苦从喉咙深处往上升起，让塞巴斯蒂安差一点呛住。他更用力地咬住克里斯的嘴唇与他僵持着，但魔鬼的忍耐力明显比他要高得多，没十几秒塞巴斯蒂安就开始疯狂地挣扎了起来，他无法呼吸，喉咙疼得像是喉管要被捏碎，血液流通不了，让他的脑子开始发黑。他松开了克里斯的嘴唇，大口大口地抽搐渴求一点点的空气，但克里斯没有松开手，反而是更紧地捏住他的脖子，把他举了起来，抵到了身后的树上。  
二十多秒的痛苦让塞巴斯蒂安开始翻白眼，可克里斯此时只是凑了上去，再次吻住他的嘴唇，接近死亡的他对克里斯的吻做不出任何回应，只能像一个张开嘴的人偶玩具任由克里斯的舔舐嘴唇，吮吸舌尖，让克里斯的舌头入侵到他的嘴巴里，将里面肆掠干净。  
克里斯终于慢慢地松开了手，温热的血液回潮进入大脑，塞巴斯蒂安猛地抽了一口气，只尝到嘴里男性的唇舌，用暧昧的亲热细吻到他头皮发麻。在他猛烈地咳嗽前，克里斯离开了他的嘴唇时，原本扼着他脖子的右手抬了起来，捂在了塞巴斯蒂安的嘴上。  
他瞪大了那双灰绿色的眼睛盯着克里斯，接着弯下脖子疯狂地咳嗽了起来，脚趾头抠进沙里，手腕在绳索上吊紧，弓起了脊背痉挛似的摇晃。  
克里斯到的手掌让塞巴斯蒂安无法咳出声来，只能“呜呜”地闷声难受，将口水沾湿了克里斯的手掌。在塞巴斯蒂安呼吸平复了下来时，克里斯也抽回了手，将手中的唾液展示给他看：下一秒，将它变成了乳白色的半凝固的膏体。  
“你到底要干什么？”塞巴斯蒂安用疼痛的喉咙咽下了一口口水，问道。  
“你会知道的。”克里斯与塞巴斯蒂安的距离近得让塞巴斯蒂安难以接受，尤其是克里斯那近乎温柔亲昵的表情，简直像是情人之间……  
克里斯的手指滑进塞巴斯蒂安的臀缝之中时，塞巴斯蒂安明白了过来，他靠着吊在手上的绳索拼命挣扎，可克里斯的左手将他钳制在自己的怀里，怎么扭动挣扎都像是在克里斯的身上蹭来蹭去。而那沾了白色膏体的右手手指，在塞巴斯蒂安臀缝里紧缩的肛口打着转，凉意让塞巴斯蒂安后背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
塞巴斯蒂安仰起头来……这个魔鬼克里斯比他高大得多，像一个巨人，他仰起头来才能看到克里斯的脸，愤懑地盯着克里斯的眼睛，沙哑着声音怒吼道：“放开我！！”  
“不。”克里斯轻描淡写地拒绝了，脸上的表情更像是在欣赏塞巴斯蒂安的愤怒，下面的右手与此同时，也戏弄般地在塞巴斯蒂安的洞口涂抹揉压，指头不时在洞口轻轻一摁，让他身上也涌起一阵不自在。  
“你这个混蛋！狗娘养的！快放开我！！”塞巴斯蒂安冲他声嘶力竭地大吼道，喉咙里也像灌进了沙子一般又疼又痒。  
那白色的膏体融化了，滑腻地挂在了塞巴斯蒂安的穴口，它因为主人的紧张而阵阵收缩着，反而引起来克里斯更多的挑逗抚慰。  
“喔哦，这可不像是神圣的侍卫长大人能说出来的话。”克里斯一边这么漫不经心地说着，他当然对说话漫不经心了，他的注意力一直在下面的挑逗之中，一边将食指的第一个指节借着润滑送进了塞巴斯蒂安的身体里。  
塞巴斯蒂安又一次瞪大了他那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，像是不敢置信，身体也因此前倾，靠在了克里斯的胸膛中。  
他听到了上方男人粗重的喘息，被插入的不适感让塞巴斯蒂安羞耻而愤怒，浑身发抖却又别无他法。他已经被吊到脱力了，刚才的几下只是用尽了最后的力气来挣扎，而且现在无论怎样的挣扎都没有作用了。塞巴斯蒂安感觉到肚子上有什么坚硬的东西抵住了他的胃，于是他低下头去，看到了从蛇的下半身鳞片中，慢慢探出来的肉色极长的硕大阴茎。  
“你的身体里好温暖，小肉洞紧得要命，它在咬着我的手指……上帝委派给你这个工作前，知道你的逼操起来会爽得要命吗？”克里斯用着情迷意乱的声音说道，低沉的音调让塞巴斯蒂安下意识把身体里的那根指节缠得更紧。  
克里斯坚硬的指头顶在紧绷的肉壁上时，带来一阵阵不舒服的疼痛，塞巴斯蒂安难为情地咬住下唇吞下了哼疼，而克里斯没有打算就此而止，又往里面塞得更深了一些。  
他的内裤彻底地被克里斯撕了下来，扔在了旁边的沙堆上，而克里斯将他搂得更紧了，那高高昂起的冰冷性器贴在了他的肚皮上。它大得硌着塞巴斯蒂安肚子难受，也许这就是这类生性罪恶、喜好淫荡的生物的性器，他们靠此为傲，以此享乐。  
塞巴斯蒂安无法躲开他，后穴正在被开拓让他莫名地充满了恐惧，而且他也切实地感觉到里面紧绷的肠肉在克里斯的手指的拨弄下变得柔软起来，里面开始发热，甚至变痒。  
克里斯低头吻了塞巴斯蒂安的额头，嘴唇亲昵地滑落到他的耳侧，塞巴斯蒂安听到克里斯带着浓厚情欲的呼吸声，让他的耳垂变得滚烫。克里斯亲热地吻着他，另一只手在他的腰上抚摸，还在他的臀肉上揉捏。  
塞巴斯蒂安咬住下唇，垂着首隐忍住心里的屈辱感。即使是这样，他预料到的接下来发生的事情，他也不会松口，无论如何，他都要保住那封信。  
第一根手指在里面搅动让肠肉变软之后，接下来进入更多的手指变得轻松起来，滑腻的液体似乎用不尽一般，一滴又一滴地溢出来，顺着塞巴斯蒂安的腿根往下流。三根手指在里面扩张拉扯时，指头不知怎么的触碰到某个微鼓的地方，让塞巴斯蒂安的腰一下子软了，力气全卸在了克里斯的身上。  
“你喜欢碰你那里？”正在弯腰吮吸着他的乳头的克里斯抬起头来，问他道。  
塞巴斯蒂安盯着脚趾下的沙壤，咬紧了下唇不回应他。  
克里斯抬起左手捏了捏他的脸，“我的小可怜，你看上去好像没有感觉到任何的舒服。”  
当然不会有……塞巴斯蒂安刚这么想到，下身却仿佛突然间燃起了一股不明之火，软趴趴的阴茎在他的视线中充血鼓胀，并且站了起来。下身痒得难受，包括被克里斯的手指侵占的后穴，又痒又麻，还有一丝丝的……空虚？  
他情不自禁地夹紧了臀肉，换来身前人一声称赞的惊叹，塞巴斯蒂安手足无措起来，火焰还在一点一点地变得汹涌旺盛，好像下身的那个地方在渴求个不停，尤其是小腹里面，好想让什么东西把里面填满，就好像里面空得要命似的。  
“嗯……”塞巴斯蒂安轻轻地喘息出声，汗珠从他的额头滴落了下来。  
下一刻，他脚腕上的绳子被魔鬼一刀解开，接着他被克里斯抱了起来，扳开两条双腿，让他的腿环住他的腰。  
魔鬼巨大的性器顶在了塞巴斯蒂安的臀缝里，他浑身发软，下身越一张一合地往外吐水……他这时候才明白那滑腻的液体并非是克里斯变就的，而是他自己下面的小洞里自动分泌出来的。  
这个认知让塞巴斯蒂安羞耻不已。他没了力气，但仍想要挣扎，结果只是坐在魔鬼的阴茎上到处扭着腰而已。  
他逃不掉了……塞巴斯蒂安明白到，身体里的火焰烧得他浑身都软若无骨，只有坚挺的下身戳在两人之间。小腹下在疯狂地渴求着有个东西能插进去，把里面灌满，就好像里面有个女人的子宫一样，那渴望强烈到近乎于痛苦，灼烧着他的身体内部。  
塞巴斯蒂安的脑袋趴在克里斯的肩头上，拳头攥紧了手边的绳索。他的下身仿佛不听他的指挥一般，自己在魔鬼那硕大圆润的龟头上磨蹭着，小洞饥渴地张合亲吻着克里斯的阴茎。  
克里斯怜惜地亲吻了他的头发，“你会开心的，宝贝，你会爱死它的。”  
他的双手捏住了塞巴斯蒂安的臀瓣，往两边拉开，接着挺动下身，浅浅地将部分顶端撞进了塞巴斯蒂安的肉洞里，即使是那样就已经超过到让塞巴斯蒂安尖叫出来了。他立即抽了出来，接着又轻轻地顶进去，他在塞巴斯蒂安的肉洞洞口轻轻地来回抽插着，塞巴斯蒂安的腿软得不像话，每次撞进去时都好像又胀又爽，又让他想要“吃”更多的部分。  
塞巴斯蒂安把牙齿咬进下唇里，有什么又湿又热的液体堆积在了他的眼眶，他拼命地忍住不让它掉下来，但脑袋里已经开始变得滚烫得晕晕乎乎的了。  
在克里斯把那紧致的洞口操弄得松软柔嫩时，托着塞巴斯蒂安的臀部，将整根阴茎慢吞吞地挤了进去。  
里面更为柔软，也很窄小……有很多的水，所以一开始没有什么疼痛，只是很撑，非常胀，像是身体从内部被撑开了，一根粗壮的木桩没有疼痛地楔入了塞巴斯蒂安的身体里。当完全进去时，第一次经历这种的几乎满到破裂的疼痛让塞巴斯蒂安本能地想要将身体往上升摆脱那根男性性器。  
克里斯按住了他的腿，将他钉在自己的阴茎上，塞巴斯蒂安听见克里斯骂了一句“fuck”，竭力忍着立即抽插的欲望，揉着塞巴斯蒂安的臀部，浅浅地往外退出。他在塞巴斯蒂安的脖子与斜方肌上又吻又咬，舌头舔舐着塞巴斯蒂安的皮肤，试图再次唤起塞巴斯蒂安的情欲，让他逐渐适应。  
得益于药物，塞巴斯蒂安确实很快地适应了，胀痛酸楚与满足并存，他自暴自弃地把头靠在了克里斯的肩膀上，哽咽着哭了出来。  
“放轻松点，宝贝。”克里斯往上托了托塞巴斯蒂安的腰，接着挺腰将性器整根送了进去。  
塞巴斯蒂安闷哼了一声，“嗯！”又回过神来，重新咬紧嘴唇，被绑在上方的手指攥紧到指节发白。  
他的身体里分泌了过多的水，好像整个甬道里都变成了吸满水的海绵，让克里斯的阴茎在里面自由进出，抽插出噗嗤嗤的水声……克里斯的节奏一开始很慢，让塞巴斯蒂安接受被他的阴茎整根顶入的感觉，接着他加快了速度。  
无论怎么适应，在这根巨物下，都会像在接受着鞭挞，里面的软肉被操弄得咕叽直响，连尾椎骨也被撞得又酸又痛。那近乎红色的布满青筋的阴茎不断地将塞巴斯蒂安下体的小洞操开，在洞口还未来得及收缩、朝外界露出自己可怜的嫩红色软肉时，又将老二重重地捣了进去，顶在内壁里那些柔嫩的肠肉上，让里面恐惧地又渗出更多的水汁，试图让这个大家伙变得温柔一点，好商量一点。  
塞巴斯蒂安的下唇被他咬破出了血，滚烫火热的下身里传来一阵又一阵电流般的快感，尽管他不想承认，但他夹在两人身体中间的阴茎已经兴致勃勃地硬得不行了，顶端的小洞像馋嘴的猫一般蠢兮兮地流着口水，把半人蛇腹部的细鳞也沾湿了。  
“呜呜呜……轻一点……求求你…”他最终还是坚持不住，趴在克里斯的肩头上晕晕乎乎地哀求道。  
“真的吗？”克里斯反而在他的耳边反问，说话的气流钻进了塞巴斯蒂安的耳朵里，痒得他用鼻音轻哼了一声。  
他没有想那么多，连忙地点了点头。  
大家伙在肠道里往外退出，让塞巴斯蒂安从眩晕中清醒了一秒，肠壁却不自在地绞紧了……然而那根阴茎又再次重重地捅了进来，这次速度比之前更快，捅入了更深的更紧的地方，于是塞巴斯蒂安再次坠入眩晕之中，哼哼唧唧地哭了起来。  
“你不是说…不是说轻一点……的吗？嗯…呜呜呜，太深了，不要那么深……快出去♡求求你……”  
“但是你明明喜欢得很。”克里斯说着，在塞巴斯蒂安的臀部上稍微用力地抽了一巴掌。  
没有晒过太阳的皮肤又白又嫩，一巴掌下去立刻一道红痕显现了出来。塞巴斯蒂安在克里斯的怀中颤抖了一下，小洞也随之抽紧了，本就是泪眼婆娑，又流下多两道泪水来，被药物迷得昏昏乎乎的脑袋让他只会“呜呜呜”地哭，傻里傻气地求饶：“不要打……不要打…好疼……”  
克里斯好像因为他的哭声又心软了，把他搂得紧了又紧，老二也专照着敏感的地方揉压顶撞。  
塞巴斯蒂安果然受不住这个，泪水掉得更多，从未经受过的快感让他不自觉地害怕，扭来扭去地想要离开，可又被克里斯的阴茎贯穿得死死的。  
“舒服吗？”克里斯在塞巴斯蒂安的耳边问道。  
塞巴斯蒂安抬起头来，挂满泪花的绿色眼睛迷蒙地望着克里斯，他不知道该怎么形容，但是眼前人好看的蓝眼睛让他胸膛里的哪个地方在往外流着蜜水，那感觉好像可以称作快乐，甚至于幸福。  
克里斯在塞巴斯蒂安的前列腺点上用力地顶弄了一下，他忍不住搂住了克里斯的脖子，任由克里斯用舌尖舔弄他胸前的乳粒……他的胸前因为克里斯而酥麻了一片…其实浑身哪里都是，只要是克里斯接触的里面，就敏感得不行。  
“喜欢吗？”克里斯又问道。  
塞巴斯蒂安吞咽了一口口水，迷迷糊糊的脑袋告诉他，回答这个是没有问题的。  
“嗯……”  
克里斯腾出了一只手来，挤入两个人中间，塞巴斯蒂安低头望着他的动作……他看着他将几个金色的小圆环拿近了他的阴茎。塞巴斯蒂安想不起那是做什么的，所以他只是看着克里斯给他套上那个，也没有挣扎也没有拒绝，然后任由克里斯解开他手上的绳索，将他放在了滚烫的沙子上。  
接着，他开始狠狠地操他，巨大的阴茎将那个小洞操得穴口泛白，股间堆积了被操成细末的粘液，一下子又一下子撞着那前列腺所在的地方。塞巴斯蒂安感觉到自己的小腹下面变得炽热滚烫，尾骨被操得麻到几乎没有知觉，他用鼻音低哼着，眼泪与下身的液体一起往外流在了沙子上。  
身下的沙漠柔软，塞巴斯蒂安像是要被克里斯操了进去，他的双腿缠在魔鬼的蛇类半身上，下身与克里斯的下身紧紧连接，与魔鬼可耻的交媾就暴露在明亮到耀眼的太阳之下。  
直到那几乎能毁灭他的那一刻即将到来时，塞巴斯蒂安才明白克里斯做了什么，他的身体在被克里斯引领到越来越接近于高潮，但被金环套住的性器让他射不出来一滴精液。  
那让塞巴斯蒂安流出来的眼泪更多了，他收紧了后穴，紧紧地吮吸住克里斯的阴茎，好像是哀求它将他送入巅峰。  
克里斯察觉到了塞巴斯蒂安的状态，他俯下身去，这时候才揭露出自己的真面目，“想要出来吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安委屈地点了点头，接着克里斯的下一句话让他清醒了过来，“想要出来的话，就帮我把信拆开。”  
这句话立即敲响了塞巴斯蒂安心里的警钟，他有些惊愕地望着克里斯，“不。”  
克里斯狠狠地挺了下腰，顶部在塞巴斯蒂安的肠壁上研磨，爽得塞巴斯蒂安打颤，只差那么一丝就要射了出来。  
“只要你用指节挑开那个火漆印，我就会让你出来，只要轻轻一挑……没人可以责怪你，你情非得已，因为迷药迷惑了你的神智，被我所操控。”克里斯低声在塞巴斯蒂安的耳边轻声诱惑道，下体不紧不慢地在塞巴斯蒂安的身体里进出，“哦，宝贝，你的身体里火热得要命，你哭得样子可爱得让我的灵魂在发颤，宝贝，只要你动动指甲，我会把我的全身心送给你，我的爱，我的灵魂都是你的，我已经爱上你了，亲爱的，你漂亮得让我一路以来都对你目不转睛。”  
他的声音伴随着下身的快感，让塞巴斯蒂安胸膛里那个地方的蜜水像洪水决堤一般地往外涌，只要他答应克里斯，他就会拥有满得装不下的幸福与快乐。  
塞巴斯蒂安用空出来的手拥抱住了克里斯的背，眼泪顺着眼尾往下流。  
“不……不可以。”

day 38  
北国的援军到了，率领军队的是背负诬陷离开的侍卫长。他的剑如同他的绿眼睛一般锐利，将叛变的亲王的脑袋亲手砍了下来，拎回了体弱多病的国王史蒂夫.罗杰斯面前。  
苦苦地等待了一个多月的史蒂夫看到朝他走来的黑色身影，立即从软椅上站了起来，几乎是踉踉跄跄地朝来人走去。  
“seb，你还好吧？有没有受伤？”  
侍卫长摘了头盔，落下快及肩的褐色半长发，绿色的眼睛冷若冰霜，他将手里的人头扔在了一变，“一切已经解决了，国王陛下。”  
他说，声音变得又低又哑，冷漠的眼神仿佛根本不认识眼前的人。  
史蒂夫愣了愣，“你还好吗？”他又重复地问道。  
“我没有事。”侍卫长说道，转过身离去，“你好好休息养好身体吧。”  
史蒂夫大步冲上前去，一把拉住了侍卫长的胳膊，“seb, 不留下来休息一会儿吗？”  
他甩开了史蒂夫的胳膊，语气生硬，“不了，谢谢国王。对了，以后您叫我bucky就行了。”  
史蒂夫站在原地，望着这个看起来又熟悉又陌生的身影离开，困惑之外还有一丝奇怪的失落。  
侍卫长走到了门口，停住了脚步，“您大可放心，我会陪着你到世界尽头的。”


End file.
